


Demasiado atento.

by dissonancce



Series: Random ships. [1]
Category: Yo Soy Betty La Fea
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, M/M, Top/Bottom Versatile
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dissonancce/pseuds/dissonancce
Summary: Una historia donde Calderón está cansado de estar dentro del "closet".
Relationships: Armando Mendoza/Mario Calderón
Series: Random ships. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142030
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Demasiado atento.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé por qué hice esto. xD
> 
> Disclaimer: Betty la Fea no me pertenece, yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines lucrativos.   
> Se usaron regionalismos Colombianos, por ende, si lo lees en otro idioma (por alguna razón) tal vez no se traduzca correctamente.

¿Por qué tenía que hacer eso? ¿Por qué siempre terminaba humillándose a sí mismo de esa manera? Quería creer que sus sentimientos inadecuados eran solamente eso, pero cada vez, caía más bajo en aquella cadena alimenticia, y ya ni el apetito común en mujeres hermosas que paseaban por la oficina lo liquidaba del todo.

— ¿En serio? —. Molesto, vio como el barman sacaba de los hombros a un borracho Armando Mendoza, mientras se escogía de hombros y empujaba al hombre, tirándolo encima del rubio.

—Mario—. Siempre lo llamaba por su nombre de pila cuando estaba ebrio hasta las huevas. Suspiró, frustrado, porque, aunque quisiera dejarlo con la basura, donde ambos pertenecían, le tenía un cariño que le impedía realizar alguna acción que lo lastimara.

Lo tomó por debajo de las axilas, colocando uno de los brazos del borracho por sus hombros, y tiró de este hasta que quedaron cerca de su auto. Entonces, iba a tirarlo al interior de los asientos traseros, y conducir hasta la casa de Marcela, entregándoselo. Ella sabría qué hacer con él.

Pero el mundo lo odiaba, estaba seguro de eso, pues el señor no pudo esperar más que estar frente a él para vomitarlo por completo. Puso los ojos en blanco cuando aquello caliente mojó su traje, y abrió la puerta trasera, tirando al señor Armando dentro, y pateando la puerta de un golpe.

—Estúpido—. Y todo por esa fea.

Se dirigió a su asiento, y aunque le molestara el rumbo de todo, porque siempre era así, condujo a un motel. Se negaba a verse vomitado por más tiempo, el calor de aquel fluido y el olor lo estaba mareando mientras conducía. ¿Cómo se retuvo? Buena pregunta, tal vez era muy tolerante a lo nauseabundo y por eso su afecto a Armando.

Lo jaló, de nuevo, dentro del motel, pidiendo un cuarto por unas horas. Se bañaría, y dejaría al tipo ahí; le enviaría a Marcela la dirección, con algo de suerte, llegaría como la perra fiel que era. Le daba pena ella, era tan sumisa ante Armando, que molestaba por completo su ideal de mujer fuerte y tolerante. Ella era… Incómodamente perfecta para un inútil como Mendoza.

Al llegar al cuarto, tiró al borracho que no hacía más que balbucear, encima de la cama. Estaba también con vomito. Se quitó su propia ropa, quedando tan solo en interiores. ¿Tendrían lavandería? Esperaba que sí, porque irse en bolas no estaba en sus perspectivas para la noche. En realidad, pensaba pasar la noche solo; si bien era un malnacido que se aprovechaba de mujeres, odiaba a las mismas. ¿Era gay? Seguramente, siempre pensó que se sentiría más cómodo con alguien que tuviese intenciones tan sucias como las propias.

—Betty—. Mario hizo una mueca, subiéndose encima de Armando, mientras lo tomaba de la corbata y comenzaba a desatarla. ¿Por qué de todos los hombres tenía que gustarle Armando Mendoza? Porque era igual de mal nacido que él. Pero ahora, el tipo se las daba de embajador de la buena fe, y eso no le quedaba.

—Oh, siempre con esa fea—. Le quitó la corbata, y comenzó a desatar botón por botón de la blusa—. Eres tan idiota. Quédate con mujeres como Marcela o Patricia—. Porque con ellas solo jugaría, porque a ellas no las tomaba enserio. Pero Betty… Por una vez en su vida se sintió amenazado por alguna mujer. Si alguien tan fijado en el físico como Armando quería a esa fea, era porque iba en serio. Y eso lo asustaba—. Porque los dos sabemos que solo estás cómodo conmigo—. Terminó de quitarle la camisa, y la tiró con el resto de la ropa.

Sintió, entre sus muslos, la erección de su compañero. Siempre terminaban así, ¿no? Calderón yendo a él, en un motel, y, al otro día, Armando lo suficientemente enguayabado para no tener ni idea de lo que ocurrió. Era patético, tal como Mario podía ser. Tirar con alguien que estaba ebrio nunca fue su fuerte, no era un violador. Pero sabía que, en sus cinco sentidos, no lograría llegar a mucho más que cotilleo de colegas.

—Betty—. Se empezó a restregar en su muslo, pensando en esa cosa. Mario no podía con tanto, ni aunque quisiera tirar con él. Volvió a tomar la corbata, y la metió en la boca de este, que empezó a respirar rápido por la nariz.

—Vuelves a confundirme con esa fea, y te rompo la nariz—. Pero sería triste arruinar el hermoso rostro de ese bastardo.

Bajó sus manos por el pecho de ese hombre. Claro, carecía de la _voluminosidad_ de una mujer, pero no le desagradaba el pelo que se contorneaba hasta llegar a la entrepierna. Ya allí, su mano apretó encima del pantalón, y este gimió, ronco, pero tapado por la corbata.

Bajó un poco por los muslos del mayor, hasta estar en la entrepierna de este. Allí, bajó el pantalón junto al interior, quedando frente a una casi erección del hombre. ¡Otro hombre! Bien, Mario, ya pasamos por esta conversación. Si bien no era su primera vez con otro hombre, o con Armando, sí que siempre estaba ese tinte de moralidad que picaba en su mente. La perra esa no lo dejaba cuando se trataba de Mendoza, pero sí cuando usaba a mujeres para mantener su estatus de hijo de puta.

Con su mano, enredó en la anchura del hombre, jalando esta de arriba abajo. Bajó su otra mano a su propio pene, y también se estimuló, aunque estaría de más; desde que le quitó la camisa, sabía a lo que iba. Lamió con la lengua la extensa longitud. Era salado y sudoroso. Pero se sentía mejor que con una mujer; más natural.

En la punta succionó, y este se arqueó en la cama, metiendo un poco más el pene en su boca. Se separó. No le iba a hacer una felación, tenía dignidad.

Continuó masturbándolo, hasta verlo erecto por completo, y se levantó. Se quitó lo último que quedaba de su ropa, y subió de nuevo al cuerpo de hombre.

— ¿Quieres abajo o arriba? —. Cómo si le fuera a responder—. Me da igual. Luego te la meteré—. No se elegía por una posición. Si bien penetrar se sentía genial, le gustaba cuando el pene de Armando se acoplaba a su próstata y golpeaba esta.

Abrió sus nalgas, acariciando su entrada. La masturbación anal era su mejor amiga, y después de tanto tirar con lo que fuera que se pasara frente a él, estaba ya acostumbrado a otros penes. Pero, debía darle un punto a ese señor, estaba bien dotado.

Acarició el aro que se formaba entre sus nalgas, metiendo un dedo, y arqueando la espalda. No era suficiente. ¿Dolería mucho? Qué importa. Se colocó encima del pene erecto, y metió la punta de este por su ano, bajando poco a poco con ayuda de la gravedad. Gruñó, agarrándose del pecho firme de Armando. Este seguía en una fantasía.

Bajó por completo, tropezando hasta que aquel pene entro hasta tocar dentro de él. Se arqueó, y levantó un poco su trasero, volviendo a entrar. Armando movió las caderas, en medio de su inconsciencia, y eso lo impulsó a empezar un ritmo más rápido y certero dentro de él.

—Mierda, el condón—. Esperaba que el tipo se cuidara. Tarde para recordarlo. Continuó cabalgando la polla de su jefe, fantaseando con aquella última palabra. Se imaginaba la cara de Marcela al verlo encima de Armando, o Patricia chismoseando, o la misma Betty. Todas ellas le daban asco, porque Armando era suyo. Si bien en un comienzo siempre saboteaba todo a su favor, ahora era más consciente de la naturaleza de sus acciones.

Continuó penetrándose, y su mano se dirigió a masturbar su pene, al ritmo que se penetraba analmente. Gemía sonoro, sabía que no importaba cuánto gritara en la cama, el mayor no iba ni a inmutarse. Estaba tan ebrio que apenas podría recordar algo.

Estando exhausto de mantener un ritmo en contra se la gravedad, saltando gracias a sus firmes muslos, sacó el pene del contrario de su interior, y bajó de este, aunque sus piernas temblaban un poco debido a ello.

Ahora sí, tomó el condón que siempre llevaba en su cartera, y lo enredó en su pene. Terminó de sacarle el pantalón al mayor, y le abrió las piernas, a los lados de su cadera. Dilatarlo estaba de más, ¿verdad? Acarició con dos de sus dedos la roja entrada, llena de sudor, y se ayudó con ello a entrar. Lo sintió tensarse.

—Si no aflojas, te va a doler—. Si estuviera consciente, no le importaría ser solo el pasivo. Pero como no lo estaba, le daba muy igual. Abrió ambos dedos, el mayor pareció regular su respiración, y Mario lo penetró más profundo con ellos, hasta sacarlos.

Tomó su pene, y lo colocó en la entrada de Armando, para entrar en este, lentamente. Su polla empezó a palpitar, el interior del otro hombre estaba cálido y apretaba contra él. Gruñó, y dio una estocada, entrando hasta estar casi por completo en este. Salió un poco, y volvió a dar otra, esta vez llegando hasta la base de su polla.

Comenzó a penetrarlo, con rapidez, y el mayor se movía bajo su cuerpo, balbuceando al trapo en la boca. Su mano se dirigió al pene de Armando, y comenzó a masturbarlo. Le faltaba poco para llegar, y no fue hasta que dio una certera estocada, que eyaculó en el abdomen, contrayéndose. Mario gruñó, eyaculando en el condón. Agradecía eso, porque sería un desastre limpiarlo luego.

Se separó, como si quemara. Le dolía bastante tener ese tipo de sexo con Armando, principalmente porque sería una violación a ojos de cualquiera con dos dedos de frente. Pero… A veces estaba tan desesperado que no sabía qué hacer, y ahora, con la llegada de la fea Betty, su sexo con él estaba en riesgo, al igual que sus sentimientos.


End file.
